<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>clinging love and falling true by goldfyshie927</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697328">clinging love and falling true</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfyshie927/pseuds/goldfyshie927'>goldfyshie927</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in quiet places we find ourselves [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AC: Valhalla, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassins Creed: Valhalla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, I don't know what else to tag this, Light Angst, Longing, Love, Love Confessions, Or Is It?, T, Unrequited Love, randvor - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfyshie927/pseuds/goldfyshie927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>randvi steps into the unknown</p><p>slightly canon-divergent - some dialogue pulled from the game. the rest is all me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eivor &amp; Randvi (Assassin's Creed), Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed), Female Eivor x Randvi, Female Eivor/Randvi - Relationship, Randivor, Randvor, female eivor &amp; randvi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in quiet places we find ourselves [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>clinging love and falling true</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ve waited too long this time, Eivor,” Randvi gently chided as she pulled the last of the leather cords from Eivor’s hair. It unraveled, a tangle of long blonde strands, still damp from Eivor’s recent bath. “What am I to do with this mess?”</p><p>Eivor leaned back from where she sat on the ground between Randvi’s legs, and looked up at her from upside down. “You’ve worked your magic with it before, have you not?”</p><p>Randvi just smiled, tilting Eivor’s head upright again, and began to work the knots out of her hair. Eivor was capable of braiding her own hair, but Randvi had offered to do it for her some years ago and it had become something of a tradition between them. She worked in silence, gently pulling apart tangled hair, the afternoon growing long and golden. Mouse came to sit at Eivor’s feet, pushing his nose against her ankle with a whine. </p><p>“Later, my boy, when Randvi is satisfied she’s tortured me enough,” Eivor teased.</p><p>Randvi slid her fingers up the base of Eivor’s head, then tugged lightly. She was rewarded with a quiet hiss, then Eivor turned to glower at her. She smiled innocently at Eivor. </p><p>“Our fearless, most celebrated drengr, afraid of a little torture?” she said. “I’m surprised. Now sit still and then you can go and play.”</p><p>Randvi began to deftly plait Eivor’s hair, tugging the strands into intricate braids, taking care to keep it from falling into Eivor’s face while she worked. Every so often, her fingers would gently graze Eivor’s checks or temples and she swore she heard the softest sighs come from Eivor at the touch. </p><p>Somewhere in the distance, Holger began singing and Eivor chuckled lowly. “Seems he’s found some new inspiration to help carry his voice.”</p><p>“Yes, and we are all going to pay the price for it,” Randvi replied, her voice serious, though she smiled along with Eivor. </p><p>One of the villagers came in and began lighting lanterns and the hearth. Soon the longhouse was filled with soft light as evening fell. The silence between the two of them was pleasant and companionable. Randvi continued with her task, leaning a bit closer in the dim light to make sure she was still braiding straight. </p><p>“You’ll be going off again soon,” she stated. The thought of being left alone again pained her. It was necessary but that fact never made it seem to hurt any less. </p><p>Eivor nodded, the movement pulling the final braid from Randvi’s fingers. Randvi tsked and started again. </p><p>“Hytham thinks there are still a few members of The Order stirring up trouble in the north.” Eivor’s shoulders dropped minutely as she continued. “I’ve grown weary of chasing faceless enemies.” </p><p>Randvi secured the plaited hair, then gently tilted Eivor’s head and leaned over her so she could fasten metal rings to the braids. “We’re all so grateful you’re willing to take on such a task. It makes a difference to not only your people, but to all of England, even if the Saxons do not see that.” </p><p>She patted Eivor on the shoulder to indicate she was done and straightened, her muscles settling back into place. After spending so long hunched over from her seated position, she could use a solid stretch. </p><p>Turning around from her spot on the floor, Eivor looked up at Randvi. “Thank you,” she said simply.</p><p>Randvi smiled softly in response. </p><p>In the firelight, Eivor’s face was a sculpture, plains and valleys emphasized by shadows. Eivor’s face was as familiar to Randvi as her own. Randvi’s fingers twitched at her sides as she studied the scar that cut across her left cheek. She’d never known Eivor without it. She imagined how it must feel to reach across the distance between them and touch her skin there, to let her fingers linger on her cheekbones or caress her jaw. Randvi’s lips parted unconsciously as she glanced down towards Eivor’s mouth. She could almost feel the pressure of Eivor’s lips on her own and the thought made her stomach flip pleasantly. When she looked back up to meet Eivor’s eyes, she found she was watching her seriously. Randvi felt herself flush and looked away, uncharacteristically timid.</p><p>“I should go,” Eivor said suddenly. </p><p>Randvi nodded, words escaping her.</p><p>Eivor climbed to her feet and walked away, Mouse following behind her, leaving Randvi in her place near a table. She turned to face it and leaned her elbows on the worn wood, dropping her face into her hands with a quiet groan. In the weeks since Eivor and Sigurd’s return from Norway, so much had shifted but her feelings had not. </p><p>Through their years together, Randvi had tried to find a friendly sort of love for Eivor. It would have broken her marriage to Sigurd and damaged the clan to be anything but friends with his adopted sister. But it was harder and hard to deny herself. Sigurd had agreed to dissolve their marriage and had since moved from his place in the longhouse to a small home near the river. So Randvi spent her days and nights alone. When Eivor was gone, she felt lonelier than ever. She had her duty to Ravensthorpe to keep her busy, but tending to the needs of a village was a far cry from true companionship. </p><p>And Eivor had not seemed to care that their marriage was over, though Sigurd had told her it was over almost as soon as he’d agreed to the dissolution. She remained loyal, kind, friendly towards Randvi but never anything more than that. Despite sharing her feelings with Eivor so long ago on their adventure in Grantebridge, Eivor seemed unmoved. Perhaps her loyalty to Sigurd prevented her from doing so. Or maybe it was that she simply did not feel the same way. </p><p>Randvi shook her head and stood. No matter. She would put it behind her and remain as friendly as ever, helping where she could, a companion to Eivor when she was needed, always there to make sure her hair was neatly braided. </p><hr/><p>Weddings made everyone a bit happier. Usually. </p><p>Randvi stood in the center of the small clearing on the hill overlooking Ravensthorpe, overseeing the construction of the arch under which Gunnar and Brigid would be wed. She watched Yanli string a garland of ivy up one of the poles and secure it with a length of rope. Her mind wandered to her own wedding, years ago. It had not been a happy occasion, at least for her. She remembered smiling a lot, clapping her hands in celebration at the great feast afterward, laughing drunkenly. But in her heart she’d felt cold and distant. It had been duty, only duty, that secured her place at Sigurd’s side. </p><p>And duty was not love. </p><p>Randvi recalled the moment she’d realized that what she felt for Sigurd could never be called love and what she’d felt for Eivor was far deeper than a sisterly bond. The celebrations had mostly died down and she’d found herself sitting quietly in a shadowed corner of the longhouse. Sigurd had left with several of the drengrs to do this or that out in the cold night air, some show of manly ability no doubt. Eivor had snuck up to Randvi’s side, easy to do while she was so deep in thought. </p><p>The mead had gone to her head. Eivor’s cheeks were flushed, her voice low and husky. Randvi listened to her share a tale of the hunt for the boar they’d feasted on that very night. As Eivor talked, she’d paced, gesturing with her hands, and Randvi had been mesmerized by her. Then Eivor had moved to sit at Randvi’s side, falling back against the wall with a low thud, her knees bent and her hands dangling between them. She’d closed her eyes and smiled, breathless with the excitement of her retelling. The air between their bodies felt charged; they sat so close Randvi was almost pressed against Eivor’s side. </p><p>“I don’t think I ever welcomed you to the clan,” Eivor said, opening her eyes and turning her head to look at Randvi.</p><p>Randvi laughed quietly. “No, I don’t believe you have.” </p><p>“Welcome, Randvi.” Eivor smiled and Randvi felt her entire body light up at the sound of her name falling from Eivor’s lips.</p><p>“Will you be happy here, do you think?” Eivor asked after a beat of silence. Randvi had grown used to how blunt Eivor could be, choosing not to speak in circles. She liked that about her. </p><p>Randvi didn’t know how to answer, though. She had not thought of it. Since she could remember, she’d known she would eventually be used as a means to secure some sort of alliance between her clan and another. And though it would not be the life she’d have chosen for herself, she had accepted the fact of it. Had happiness ever been part of this arrangement? </p><p>“I’ll be content,” she finally answered. Eivor raised an eyebrow at her, but didn’t say anything, just studied her face. Randvi felt herself growing increasingly uncomfortable as Eivor’s eyes seemed to see right through her. “I’m happy to know I’ve fulfilled my duty to my people,” Randvi continued, her voice rushed. “Brought unity to our two clans.”</p><p>Eivor nodded, looking away. “Yes. Fulfilling one’s duty can always bring some measure of happiness.” </p><p>“You mock me,” Randvi stated.</p><p>Eivor shook her head seriously. “No. I would not mock the woman who has done so much for my people.” </p><p>Randvi felt oddly defensive, her eyebrows knit together. “Are <em> you </em> happy?”</p><p>Eivor laughed mirthlessly. “I don’t believe happiness is in the design the Nornir have chosen to weave for my life.”</p><p>It was as open as they’d ever been with each other and Randvi felt raw with emotion to hear Eivor say that. If anyone deserved happiness, it was Eivor. Brave Eivor who did what she must without hesitation, who put her people first, always. </p><p>“Surely, you can find some happiness in this life,” Randvi said insistently. </p><p>“I have wanted to. At times, I have thought perhaps I have. Maybe one day, I’ll have fulfilled enough of my destiny to grasp that which has seemed so far from my reach.”</p><p>Eivor turned to her, their eyes met, and Randvi felt a thrill of something up her spine. Eivor was so beautiful, so fierce and independent. Randvi had long thought that her feelings towards Eivor were some form of mild envy. She lived the life Randvi had wanted for herself. But as Eivor spoke, Randvi recognized it as something else. Respect. Attraction. Love, even.</p><p>Randvi leaned in without thinking and pressed her forehead against Eivor’s. Eivor’s eyes closed and Randvi bit her lip. For a breathless moment, they sat in the warmth of the longhouse and Randvi felt her chest ache. This was what she was missing with Sigurd. She respected him. But she did not love him. </p><p>The sound of the men returning startled Randvi and she lifted her head quickly. Eivor’s eyes were wide as she looked at Randvi, then away to the massive doorway where her brother and his friends stood laughing. The spell was broken, the moment lost to duty as Eivor stood, gave Randvi one last lingering look, then walked across the longhouse to greet her brother with a shout. </p><hr/><p>Randvi woke the morning of the wedding, alone, as usual. She rolled over, pushing her hair from her face and sighed. Today would be a day of celebration. She was determined that nothing would cast a pall over the warmth and love that Gunnar and Brigid shared. It was still early, the gray light of morning barely enough for her to see across the room. The settlement was quiet with anticipation. It seemed everyone was waiting for the big event. She was thankful for the break they’d all receive as they celebrated. </p><p>She heard Mouse growl quietly, then footsteps and a loud whisper from somewhere near Eivor’s room. “Enough, my boy. Go outside if you wish. I’ll be staying here where it’s warm.” </p><p>Randvi smiled at the sound of Eivor’s voice. If anyone would be up this early, it would be her. She should get up and speak with Eivor, to ensure everything was in order. But Eivor was right - her bed was much warmer than the cool late spring air outside. Randvi snuggled in a little deeper, pulling the furs up to her neck, listening to Eivor move around the longhouse. She imagined her stretching, clad only in her tunic and soft pants, her feet bare. The image brought a hitch to Randvi’s breath and she pushed her face against the blanket. </p><p>Then she heard the quiet creak of wood as Eivor walked up the steps outside of Randvi’s chambers.</p><p>“Randvi,” Eivor called softly, her voice still rough with sleep. “Are you awake?”</p><p>Randvi picked her head up and cleared her throat. “Yes. I’ll be right out.”</p><p>She climbed from her bed with regret, looking at the warm blankets as she walked across the cold wooden floor. She pulled her pants on, lacing them, followed by her boots. She slipped a long sleeved tunic on, then moved through the dim light to meet Eivor by the doorway. </p><p>Eivor was as casually dressed as Randvi and looked at her with a half smile as she came close. “Did I wake you?”</p><p>Randvi shook her head. “Not at all. I always wake this early.”</p><p>“The burdens of our people weigh on you,” Eivor said.</p><p>“Yes. There is always something to be done. I’m afraid there is very little time to rest most days.”</p><p>Eivor smiled fully then. “Today is a day of celebrating with friends, both beloved and new. Let me do what I can, for you.” </p><p>Randvi smiled in return. “I’m pleased to report that there’s not much left to be done today of all days, Eivor. We have had so many helping hands, I’ve nearly run out of errands or chores to be completed.”</p><p>Eivor nodded. “I’ll be going out shortly to hunt. I promised Gunnar at least three boars and have yet to make good on that.” </p><p>“After his years of heartbreak, it’s only fair that he have the grand wedding feast he asked for,” Randvi said with a laugh. </p><p>“No wedding feast will ever be as grand as yours,” Eivor joked. “It seemed like the celebration would last for days.”</p><p>Randvi’s heart beat out of time at the mention. The wedding planning had caused Eivor to look back in time as well it seemed. Randvi wondered if she saw those moments in the same way. </p><p>“Yes, it was grand,” Randvi replied, her voice soft with the memory. “That was a lifetime ago, it seems.”</p><p>Eivor opened her mouth as if to speak and Randvi looked at her with quiet anticipation. No words came from Eivor’s mouth as she closed it, then reached out and touched the back of Randvi’s hand with her fingers. Randvi turned her hand outward and felt the curl of Eivor’s fingertips brushing against her palm. It was the lightest touch, done only in the shadowed light of early morning, so brief that Randvi wondered if it had even happened when Eivor dropped her hand and turned to leave. </p><p>“I’ll be back soon,” she said to Randvi, looking over her shoulder, before she walked to her room to finish dressing. </p><p>Randvi’s fingers curled into a fist at the sensation that lingered there, her breath quick in her chest. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and furrowed her brow. This would not do. The depth of her feelings must be made known. She could not tiptoe around it any longer. Her soul ached to know Eivor, to be with her in every way. If they could not be honest about their feelings, if she could not speak her love out loud, she felt she would wither away into nothing. </p><p>The day passed quickly and Randvi kept busy with the last few chores that needed to be done. She kept her eyes trained forward as often as possible, hoping for a glimpse of Eivor, but didn’t see her again until the wedding. </p><p>Randvi was waiting near the ceremony arch, speaking with Valka when Eivor came to stand near her. Randvi’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of her. Eivor’s eyes were bright and she wore a tunic Randvi hadn’t seen before with a high collar that somehow made Eivor’s already long elegant neck seem even longer. As Eivor joined the conversation, Randvi found it nearly impossible to keep up, her eyes and mind wandering. </p><p>They stood at the front of the clan, nearest to the wedding altar, and Randvi felt a sort of rightness in such a position, the two of them at the head of their people, together. Shaking her head slightly, Randvi bit the inside of her cheek. Maybe this was a punishment from the gods for having fallen in love with Eivor while she was still wed to Sigurd. To be forever by her side, but not with her. </p><p>With a small nod at Randvi, Eivor took her place at the arch to start the ceremony. She spoke of Gunnar and Brigid’s love, inspiring and empowering, then they said their vows. As they embraced, the clan cheered, joyful at the union. Randvi cheered along with them, but felt a small sadness. Gunnar seemed truly happy, something Randvi had felt so infrequently over her life, and often only at Eivor’s side. </p><p>“With our couple now bonded in matrimony… now we drink!” Eivor called to the crowd. </p><p>Randvi moved through the revelers, sharing happy words with her people as she made her way to the outskirts of the clearing. She leaned against a tree and watched Eivor as she made her rounds. </p><p>Eivor was a truly great leader. She knew her people, shared in their joys and sorrows. Randvi had seen Eivor grow during these years in England, from a reckless drengr to one who put her family first, no longer content only with adventuring but also with creating a settlement that could be home to all who would pledge to the clan. Randvi had always loved Eivor, but seeing her act as jarlskona made her swell with pride. She had come so far and Randvi was glad to have been a part of it. </p><p>Eivor walked up to her then with a smile, shaking her from her thoughts. “Randvi… saw you looking a little lonely. Thought I might come and join you.” </p><p>Randvi was glad for the company. They spoke for a few minutes about the wedding festivities, how needed it was for their village to finally have escape through celebrating after these years of warring. As Randvi spoke, she glanced over her people, her gratitude and love for them warming her chest. Then she looked to Eivor and their eyes locked, unspoken words filling the air between them. Randvi’s stomach flipped and she made a decision. Now was the time. </p><p>“Will you walk with me?” she asked.</p><p>Eivor lifted her hands in agreement. “Anywhere. Lead on.”</p><p>As she led Eivor up the hill to a small, private clearing, Randvi told her of the things she’d seen years ago in her mind’s eye, the way their people would flourish through war and diplomacy. She had seen Eivor’s leadership qualities even then, how the clan respected her, honored her, and loved her, following her without question despite the fact that she was not their named commander. </p><p>“From the day we set out from Norway, I knew that you would make a fitter leader than Sigurd. It was never in his character to lead. It was always within yours.” </p><p>Eivor was quiet, responding only with a soft “I see.” </p><p>“Do you?” Randvi asked, raising her eyebrow. </p><p>“You might have warned me,” Eivor replied, catching her eye.</p><p>Randvi shook her head. “You would not have listened.”</p><p>“Fair,” Eivor said, a small laugh behind her voice.</p><p>They continued their way to the clearing and Randvi sat on a fallen log near the small waterfall they’d come to. All their years of knowing one another, the battles they’d faced, the hardships and prosperous times, had led her here. Part of her wished she’d said these words so many years ago, that she’d had the courage to say no to her wedding to Sigurd. But perhaps Eivor had been right. If they had not wed, their clans would still be warring, and she would have never had the chance to know or fall in love with Eivor in the first place. </p><p>Randvi spoke quickly, then, knowing her nerves would best her if she waited too long. She needed to be sure that Eivor understood what she was about to say. “Eivor, I want you to know that Sigurd and I are… we are severing the bonds of our marriage.” </p><p> Eivor did not look surprised. She stayed silent and sat next to Randvi, leaning her arms on her knees. Randvi continued. “We share a love that is steadfast, and I have faith that it will forever be so. But it is not the love of a wife and her husband. It was not an easy decision. But after we talked with honesty, we embraced more warmly than we have in a great while. I think we will be happy.” </p><p>“I hope so. And I am pleased for you,” Eivor said, her voice quiet.</p><p>“I am pleased for myself. Sigurd’s desires are bigger than any man or woman can offer. He longs for something more,” Randvi said, moving to stand near the peak of the hill. She felt restless. She wanted to say everything she felt, open her chest and show Eivor the true desires of her heart. But she was still unsure. After so many years of longing, how could she trust that her feelings would be returned? </p><p>“And what about you?” Eivor asked after a moment. “What are you looking for?”</p><p>Randvi looked out at the land she’d grown to love, at the revelry below them. “I have all I need right here. With you, with our people.” </p><p>Before she could continue, Eivor’s voice came from close behind. “I want to say, Randvi… I love you, and I have for quite some time.” </p><p>Randvi’s heart leapt, her breath coming quick. Relief swelled within her. Her hands trembled and she kept her eyes trained forward, afraid that if she turned, if she looked at Eivor now, it would all disappear, a terribly beautiful dream she’d awaken from. </p><p>“I did not pursue it, not wanting to betray my brother’s trust. But that does not mean I did not desire it. Does that surprise you?” Eivor continued, her voice unbearably soft.</p><p>Randvi swallowed, then turned around to meet Eivor’s eyes. She had no words to speak to her at that moment; words wouldn’t have been enough. She walked towards Eivor and lifted her hand, cupping the back of her head, and kissed her. Eivor returned the kiss with fervor, wrapping her arms around Randvi. For a long moment, they stood, pressed together, the distant sounds of celebration sounding in their ears. </p><p>They parted and Randvi sighed. “Gods, I worried you saw me as a woman starved for the affection of her husband. That it was loneliness driving me.” She gazed at Eivor’s face, her eyes memorizing every line and curve. “But it was you, Eivor. Only you. Everything you are, everything you will become.” </p><p>The look on Eivor’s face made Randvi breathless. She could have wept as she felt all the fear and trepidation, the longing, the loneliness dissipate with the love she could see in Eivor’s eyes. She felt renewed. </p><p>“Randvi, without you I would have lost my way a thousand times,” Eivor said. </p><p>Randvi stepped towards Eivor, closing the small space between them and dipped her head, pressing her forehead to Eivor’s as she had all those years ago. In the quiet, shaded by the tall trees she’d grown to love, Randvi felt that ache in her chest, the one she’d felt for so long, the loneliness and heartache, begin to ease. Eivor loved her. She could hardly believe it. But here she was, flesh and blood, holding Randvi’s hand gently, their breath mingling between them, and Randvi was whole.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>